


Seasons

by prismbattery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, there's not really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismbattery/pseuds/prismbattery
Summary: There is something wonderful about each season; he just never cared to pay attention before.





	1. Bulbs and Blossoms

Dusting off his hands as he placed the hefty loft of books down upon the desk in front of him he stood back and sighed. With warmer weather finally peeking its head around the corner, the snow had begun sneaking its way out of Fódlan, though leaving behind a cool air and damp ground. Everything seemed to turn a misty green, blossoms had formed and bloomed.

...Not exactly a matter of importance for himself. No, there are much more important matters at hand; for the right hand of the Emperor, of course. Even Hubert could admit that winter had overstayed its welcome, seemingly draining him the longer it had gone on.

“A breath of fresh air, isn’t it?” it almost felt as though the missing left hand of the Emperor had materialized in the doorway. The office’s curtains rustle gently as a breeze passes through the open window, back out the doorway Ferdinand von Aegir popped his head through.

“It’s preferred to the constant sniveling of the dead-cold winter.” Hubert returns to the task at hand, sorting out the mess of a desk left from a week or so of negligence. He’s rewarded with a cute, snort-laugh, which catches him off guard as he tilts his head to watch him.

With rosy cheeks he smiles wide. “It’s lovely outside, and I’d like you to join me.” an open hand gestures towards Hubert and he stares at the contour of the outstretched palm. 

“I suppose there isn’t… harm in taking a moment.” he knew the mess on his desk wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon; he wasn’t exactly looking forward to sorting papers he hardly recalled. Ferdinand took this as an invitation to firmly grasp his hand and lead him. 

But he made no verbal complaint.

And soon he had dragged Hubert through multiple halls, and a loggia before releasing his hand to push open the doors to the garden. It was flush with freshly bloomed flora, trimmed hedges vibrant and prim.

“So?” he egged on as Hubert tagged close behind in following him.

“You’ve done this?”

“Yours truly.”

Hubert wasn’t sure how to articulate, still staring at the large, cleanly trimmed and decorated garden. Ferdinand pulled a chair for him and broke the static in his mind. “You’ve an eye for detail, that is certain.” he couldn’t fight a small smile to form. “I do admire that about you.” an exchange from long ago gives a flash of deja vu; no time for letters however, and more importantly no need.

The expression Ferdinand had taken was simply precious, with dusted red cheeks and softened eyes full of adoration. “Thank you…” he smiled gently and took the seat across him, resting his arms on the slightly cool table. Embarrassed by the eye contact, he averted his gaze to the rows of flowers. Gorgeous warm hues of roses, marigolds and lilies of many colors. An odd tiger lily or two peek through the bushes, their petals a stunning orange.

Only then was his attention drawn back to Ferdinand, adjusting a long strand of his hair out of his face. He extends his arms across the table, clasping his hand in between his own and running his thumb across the others palm. The gentle oranges seemed to pop now more than ever.

Slowly he pulled Ferdinand’s hand to himself, placing a gentle kiss upon it’s back.


	2. Crickets, Stars and Lightning Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bees are busiest when flowers are in bloom. Remember to take your time to relax.

Each brick of stone seemed to glimmer in the morning sun as the dew evaporated. From his window, he had seen the trees in the garden doing the same and shaking off their excess water, feeding the flowers taking shelter below them. Much to be done, and hence brewing a rather large pot of dark coffee seemed a necessity before the sun had its chance to rise.

Sunrise to sunset, Hubert found himself over his head in sorting out tasks for the weeks to come, conversing and by the time he had returned to his office and shut the door behind him he hated to admit the fact he was… exhausted. Merely the idea of going over his stagnant notes again made pressure grow behind his eyes; he hard pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. Grabbing his coat from its rack he thought it best to savor the rather relaxing environment the Monastery held at night. 

Most people were shut up in their rooms, or shuffled into the dining hall wrapping up their meals. It was much more clean then when the war was ongoing; no longer looking in ruin. While making his way to the main hall he passed by the garden gates, turning his head momentarily to look at its gorgeous flora still visible from outside. Hubert almost can’t help but smile fondly at the gorgeous work by the hand of Ferdinand.

Not intending to go to the chapel itself, he soon found himself standing along the bridge to it and staring off as Pegasus and Wyvern riders were finishing their rounds. The setting sun was changing the vibrant sky from a sweet pink and orange cocktail to one of a fading orange overtaken by purple and deep blues.

Somewhat out of breath, the trance is interrupted. “There you are!” Ah, how familiar. Almost as though a similar scenario had played out many times prior. “Beautiful view is it not? Almost as if the sky were shedding a new skin; molting into a new and more vibrant form of itself.” he takes a few deep breaths of the cool, midsummer air.

“It’s rather enchanting, yes.” he agrees. Against the glum and dark tones that surrounded them Ferdie had always stood out, his soft apricot-hue hair, something he had always found charming though could never place in words. “Quite beautiful. What were you seeking me for?” it’s best to get to the point.

And Ferdinand agreed not to beat around the bush either. “Have you been on the third floor much?” his eyes almost seemed to light up in excitement as he spoke. “I’ve been keeping track of the sky lately, I have something I want dearly to share with you.”

It was no question; and he grasped Ferdinand’s hand in his own. “I’ll go wherever you lead.” his heart swelled at the gentle proclamation, a form of care he felt for so few was saturated in him.

After a quick peck on the lips, they headed and ascended the stairwells.

Something about their presence on the third floor had almost felt as though they were trespassing; though he knew well enough neither the Professor nor Edelgard would care a single bit.

“Anytime I’ve been away from the Monastery for too long, or my day was rough I enjoy retreating up here.”

The outdoor area was already prepared; a soft and colorful hand woven wool blanket with dainty red stripes and a yellow lining. Fireflies blinked in the distance, still visible from the peak of the Monastery. While extraordinary of a view, it was much too high up and he stepped back from the ledge, back to the blankets. Ferdinand was already sitting comfortably on one side, inviting Hubert to do the same. 

“When the sun sleeps, it’s younger siblings like to fill the sky instead.” He explains, lying on his back as Hubert shrugged off his coat as to not keep it in the way. Joining him soon after he felt Ferdinand’s hand intertwined with his own, the other resting atop his chest in between pointing out constellations as they glimmered and twinkled. “I hope I’ve been of help to you recently, Hubert.” he spoke softly. “You have a lot to work on. All of us do but you and Edelgard…” his smile is sincere as he continues gazing out to the stars. 

Squeezing his hand he lets out a simple ‘hm’, to show he was listening. “I appreciate all you do for me,” he holds his breath to think. “I hope you don’t think I haven’t noticed, or that I am uncaring due to the work we shoulder.” his sentiments are met with a relaxed sigh. 

“Of course not. Now, let’s focus on unwinding, yes?”

There was no need to argue with the idea, simply shouldering his way closer to the other man as they continued their idle chit-chat. As the sky transformed once more from it’s dark blue sea to a mauve hue, their worries had dissipated, and neither remembered to return to their room before having fallen asleep the top floor of the Monastery.


	3. Red, Yellow, Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Winter around the corner, he wanted to experience the last bit of Autumn with him.

Before their small excursion could come to fruition, Hubert decided he needed to see personally that each unit was well prepared for any troubles that may arise as they are outside the comfort of their home. For once, he found himself searching the place up and down for Ferdinand rather than the other way around.

He had assumed he may have been in the garden, but when he arrived there he was met with a clean pile of raked leaves, flowers on their last leg, and bushes with cloth blankets tied to them to prepare for the not-so-far off cold. Not a trace of Ferdie’s pretty amber head. Even a quick peek into the dining hall had turned fruitless.

The Church and Training hall equally so, though on his way through the Main hall he recalled the Greenhouse and thought it may be around that time to begin utilizing it fully. That must be what Ferdinand was up to.

With intuition finally paying off, the doors opened and near the back wall he was crouched by a growing fruit, cutting the stem of the tomato and placing the ripe red fruit into the wicker basket beside him. “Getting to be that time of the year, isn’t it?” he laughed from his heart, adoringly. “I was searching for you, but you seem busy.”

“Just helping the Dining Hall staff- usually they’re in need of a few extra hands.” he stood, holding the basket under his arm. “Once I deliver these I’d be happy to help with whatever you’d like.” he smiles and paced out and up the steps. As he was gone, Hubert bent to pick up the Garden shears and returned them to their proper place before waiting outside the Greenhouse doors.

Ferdinand flew down the stairs and raced right up to the barely taller man, hugging him briefly and leaving him slightly dazed. Hubert’s hand fell naturally onto his shoulder and had simply not bothered to move it. “I was hoping to invite you on my excursion.” he felt his heart melt at the smile that wiggled its way onto Ferdie’s face.

“I’d love to! Where is it you’re going?”

“I was hoping you’d show me a nice place outside of the town.” he motioned vaguely with his head.

Ferdinand placed his hand to his chin in thought, eyes lighting up moments later. “Well, you’ve given me a great idea.  _ I’ve _ got a great place in mind you’ve… well,  _ hopefully _ you haven’t seen before.”

Though their reason for travelling down that way was in actuality for a more serious moment of business, he knew well it would be a day there and back regardless. May as well spend their free time together.

A few hours by carriage pass by quickly, Ferdie pointing out the door window to various locations and speaking of past experiences. With just the two of them, Hubert felt as though he were actually relaxing.

Once business - which was truly only a ten minute conversation - had concluded, the two dismissed the units they brought along with them.

Ferdinand stood and stretched, arms folded behind his head.

“Had you thought of a place to bring me?” he reminded him cheekily, lightly pinching his arm.

“Ah, I was waiting for you to ask actually.” immediately picking up his coat from the carriages side, heading off as Hubert waved a lazy hand to the Coachman, following behind by a few meters before catching up. 

“You’re fine with coming a bit off trail with me, right?” Ferdinand assures near the edge of the clearing, resting his forearm against the trunk of a birch tree.

Shaking his head rather amused he takes a step ahead. “We’re already this far.” a quick glance behind the pair showed how far they’d gone from the town already. “Just making sure.” he added, and they made their way down the somewhat hidden dirt path.

The further they had taken their quick hike the more the trees shaded the ground below, small bits of light flittering through the warm colored leaves. Shrubs and bushes rustled as small creatures darted through them.

Eventually the trees began to thin once more, and they had arrived by the pond. Stray leaves have fallen and float on the surface of the open water, stray beams of light bounce off its uneven face and gently moving against the stony shore. Further upstream he noticed a harsh noise, and as Ferdinand lead him further up the path he noticed the hitch in elevation, leading to a waterfall. It scattered light through the vapors of water it sprayed in hitting the rocks below, vivid colors shining against the sky and stones.

“This way,” he beckoned, leading him further up the trail to a large tree. It was stunning, and entirely comprised of healthy amber leaves that clung to its branches even so far in the Autumn as they were. He lead him across a narrow part of the river to sit under its wide base, the roots curling around one another. The canopy of the tree was massive, its branches drooping under their own weight.

“When I first found this place, I stayed here for hours.”

He craned his neck to take in the cool, fresh air. The warm sun. The vibrant leaves which reminded him of his new favourite color; Autumn before had felt drab and simply the transitional period in which they must prepare for the cold. Now it seemed much more. The sensation was an entirely unique one, at least to him. He had no particular preference in the season ongoing, but now he felt enveloped by the wonderful feeling and colors of Autumn.

“I wouldn’t mind doing the same with you now.”

Ferdie shuffled closer, leaning his head on Hubert’s shoulder and sighed. “I’d really like that.”


	4. Speckles of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be foolish, just stay indoors, enjoy your warmth.

_ “Are you by any chance free at the moment?” _

He hadn’t bothered to look up from his work, absorbed in the papers and piles of maps. Even the fireplace which had been crackling was left mostly unattended in the past few hours. Curtains shut close still slowly flitted as small bits of breeze fought their way through the glass windows clasped tightly shut.

_ Obviously not _ , he thought, knowing well that he had ran out of leads hours ago and was simply idling until something new dawned on him. Hubert returned the pen to its holster before turning to reply. “Has something gone awry?” he asked, picking the lukewarm cup of coffee up from its coaster, simply watching the dark caramel colored drink swirl near the bottom.

Ferdinand seemed to perk having finally been informally invited into his office. Looking rather lively and dressed rather warmly he made a somewhat surprised, mildly disturbed sound at the temperature of the room. “It’s not necessarily that anything is awry,” taking hold of the fire iron to reignite the dwindling flame, tossing in a fresh chunk. “Just you have been stuck up in this freezing room for quite a while.” he pauses as he sets the fire iron back to the side safely, resting it against the wall. It flickers back to life within moments, clicking and making small ‘Pop’ sounds as the new log reignites the fire.

“You’re looking to get me out of my miserable pile of papers, aren’t you?” feeling amused by the exuberant man he had pushed his chair back as he stood to face him.

“As per usual, of course.” Ferdinand’s face had lit back up, his hands seeming occupied in his warm coat’s pockets.

At that he simply laughed, gently and attempting to hide it behind a lightly held fist. “... It would be cruel to continuously turn you down.” Hubert looks back towards the desk, setting his drink down to stack the papers in a neat pile and filing them away among many others. “As much as I hate to admit, there seems to have been yet another decline in productivity.” hence the near bored-to-death air the room held.

“Dead ends do tend to turn up in the colder months.” he offered reassuringly. “Everyone ends up much more busy trying to keep themselves fed and warm, rather than working up schemes.”  _ Fighting in the Winter would be incredibly dangerous as well. Not just due to the temperatures.  _

Hubert simply responds with a quiet ‘hmm’, and follows him out of his office, waiting by the foot of the staircase before ascending with him close behind. The fireplace on the second floor was much more well attended than his own, meaning he actually found it quite habitable, equally giving him the realization of just how cold his room had been the past few hours.

He felt obligated and hung up his coat upon one of their chairs. Their living room was spacious, their fireplace adjacent to their sectional sofa and coffee table- which was commonly corrected to be Ferdinand’s tea table. It made no difference.

A wall beside protected the grand window facing outdoors from the glare of the vibrant curls of fire illuminating the room. From the corner of his eye he spots Ferdinand stretch before flopping himself comfortably onto the elongated section of the sofa, wrapping his arms around a pillow and soaking in the residual heat. Wriggling up to peek over the edge of the couch he seemed to be waiting for Hubert to join him.

Not wishing to disappoint he soon found himself lounging perpendicular to the other man. “Once you’re warmed up, I wanted you to take a look at the snow with me.” Ferdie rests his chin on his hand and plays with the ends of Hubert’s hair. “It started just a bit ago.”

“Oh, hm. Odd I hadn’t noticed.”   
  


“Your curtains were closed, perhaps that is why.”

As soon as his skin felt as though it were radiating heat he sat himself up, standing and cracking his back. Ferdie perked and grabbed their wool blanket from the edge of the sofa and draped it around the two’s shoulders, guiding him to the grand window overseeing their garden. Snow had stuck itself to the edges of the window, covering trees and thumping to the ground as the weight became unbearable to them to carry. Though it was snowing heavily now, it would grow light as the late night shifted to dawn.

Ferdinand’s head rested yet again comfortably on his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss the others forehead, and touch his soft hair, scruffing it with his palm. With his face pressed to the side of his head he sighed. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Watch as I make Hubert much more sappy than he probably should be ! Woosh.


End file.
